<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Возвращение by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957659">Возвращение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021'>WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G — PG-13 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После второго Щелчка Тор почти утратил надежду на возвращение Локи, а потом случайно обзавёлся домашними питомцами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G — PG-13 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Возвращение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тор и сам не знал, на что он надеялся, когда решил отправиться с командой Звёздного Лорда. Питер Квилл искал свою Гамору, а Тор всё ещё надеялся на возвращение Локи. В конце то концов, этот хитрец столько раз его обманывал, изображая фальшивую смерть. Тор был убеждён, что фиолетовый ублюдок Танос — ещё не повод нарушать столь славную традицию. И потом, Локи ведь обещал, что солнце воссияет над ними.</p><p>В эти минуты в душе Тора верховодил маленький асгардский принц, привыкший получать всё, что он захочет. Раз Локи пообещал, то обязан вернуться. Иначе нечестно!</p><p>О том, что Локи вообще-то много раз его обманывал и к тому же просто был богом лжи и хитрости, маленький внутренний Тор предпочитал не вспоминать. Как большой Тор — не рассказывать всем подряд об истинной цели своего путешествия.</p><p>Да, он искал во Вселенной выживших асгардцев. Но больше всех он искал Локи.</p><p>Во время путешествия Тор с командой Стражей действительно нашли кучку уцелевших жителей Асгарда, измученных лишениями, неизвестностью, развеиванием по ветру и последующим возвращением. Они ютились на крохотной отсталой планетке с непростым климатом и прилетевшего за ними Тора встретили даже не как царя — как бога.</p><p>Конечно, Локи среди них не было. Тор старался приветливо улыбаться соотечественникам, пока Ракета тихонько не посоветовал ему перестать скалиться, чтобы не пугать народ и не портить и без того не лучшую погоду. Действительно, в небе уже сгущались грозовые тучи. Пришлось ускорить эвакуацию. Тор заходил на корабль последним и вдруг почувствовал, что его кто-то дёргает за штанину. </p><p>Неопределённого пола и возраста местный житель невысокого роста, едва доходящий Тору до пояса, пробормотал на ломаном асгардском:</p><p>— Ты тоже бог?</p><p>Тор кивнул. Потом спохватился:</p><p>— Почему тоже? А кто ещё?</p><p>— Была ведьма. Хвасталась, что победила бога-колдуна. Заколдовала.</p><p>— Где она? И он?! — Тор и не заметил, как схватил аборигена за грудки и даже поднял в воздух. Очнулся лишь когда подбежавшие Стражи повисли у него на руках.</p><p>— Она говорила про Мидгард! — пискнул едва отпущенный недомерок и кинулся бежать.</p><p>Тор и не думал его преследовать. Ему срочно понадобилось в новый дом, так что он заторопил команду на взлёт.</p><p>Тор тщательно обыскал Мидгард, насколько это было возможно с помощью бывших Мстителей. Нигде никто не видел Локи, а ведь его трудно было не заметить. Да и зачем бы ему скрываться? После двух щелчков все давно забыли атаку на Нью-Йорк в далёком 2012 году, люди были заняты совсем другими заботами.</p><p>В отчаянии Тор как за последней надеждой снова пришёл на Бликер-стрит, и его совсем не интересовало самоналивающееся пиво. Доктор Стрэндж с первого взгляда оценил проблему, внимательно выслушал сбивчивый и сумбурный рассказ, и только потом осторожно сказал:</p><p>— Хорошо, что ты вовремя зашёл. Я и сам хотел предупредить, асгардец: несколько дней назад я почувствовал нарушение периметра магической защиты. Но потом всё утихло, и больше никаких возмущений силы не было.</p><p>— Что это значит? — нетерпеливо вскинулся Тор.</p><p>— На Землю прибыло некоторое количество способной к колдовству сущности, объём которой примерно соответствует твоему брату. Но с тех пор он, если это действительно был Локи, ни разу не колдовал.</p><p>— Такое возможно? — усомнился Тор, припоминая, как вёл себя Локи с тех пор, как научился своим колдовским штучкам. Да у него дня не проходило, чтобы не устроить какой-нибудь магический трюк, пусть и самый маленький: воду быстро нагреть, или иллюзию бросить, или невидимкой прикинуться. И Тор встревожился: — А вдруг с ним что-то случилось?</p><p>Доктор только руками развёл и не сказал больше ни слова. Лишь его красный плащ приподнял полу и погладил Тора по плечу.</p><p>Тор отправился обратно в Новый Асгард, но жить там не стал. Слабая надежда на возвращение Локи забрезжила и тут же рухнула. Он совсем упал духом, а это сразу отразилось на погоде. Слишком частые дожди мешали людям выращивать овощи и ловить рыбу. Тор нашёл уединённое место подальше от людских поселений и решил переждать там приступ меланхолии, как изящно выразился бы Локи. </p><p>Валькирия называла это тоской и отчаянием. Королева Нового Асгарда частенько навещала его бывшее величество без предупреждения. Вот и сегодня приехала, и теперь сидела рядом за столом, на котором красовалось несколько разноцветных бутылок.</p><p>— Смотри, привезла на пробу. Открываем новую линию по разливу фирменного асгардского пойла. </p><p>— Так я тебе и поверил, — пробурчал Тор. — Приехала в такую даль только для дегустации?</p><p>— Ладно, раскусил, — хмыкнула Валькирия, — просто очень хочется набухаться, а королеве вроде как не по статусу. У тебя тут тихо, безлюдно, никто не узнает. Да и природе пора отдохнуть. Ты селился почти в лесу, а скоро здесь болото будет, всё водой залил.</p><p>Тор тоскливо посмотрел в окно. По стеклу сочился унылый, как его настроение, монотонный дождь.</p><p>— Как твои домашние питомцы, не разбежались ещё? — спросила Валькирия, разливая содержимое бутылки по обычным кружкам. Его бывшее величество тягой к дворцовым изыскам не страдал, предпочитая походную простоту.</p><p>Тор не успел ответить. Из спальни довольно шустро выползла чёрная змея длиной чуть больше метра, с блестящей чешуёй и двумя светлыми пятнами возле головы. Следом медленно, с достоинством истинного хозяина дома выступил крупный пушистый кот чёрно-рыжего окраса. Он выглядел настолько величественно, что и подумать нельзя было, будто он способен к каким-нибудь простецким кошачьим занятиям, вроде ловли мышей. Но впечатление было насквозь обманчивым: Валькирии как-то лично довелось наблюдать, как важный и степенный котище одним прыжком сцапал пробегавшую мимо наглую мышь. Правда, есть полупридушенную добычу кот не стал, с барского плеча отдал приятелю-змею. Тот не отказался и всосал за милую душу.</p><p>Чёрный змей подполз к ногам Тора, по ним забрался на могучую шею и удобно устроился на его плечах, как огромное чёрное ожерелье. Кот легко запрыгнул на стол и вальяжно растянулся, заняв почти половину столешницы.</p><p>— Ну и наглая же ты пушистая морда! — возмутилась Валькирия и попыталась спихнуть котика со стола. Попытка не удалась: кот сперва угрожающе загудел, а потом молниеносно царапнул по руке. Змей, не покидая шеи Тора, приподнял голову, нервно дёргая хвостом, зашипел и, покачиваясь, как кобра перед броском, показал довольно острые зубы. </p><p>— Он у тебя точно не ядовитый? — недовольно спросила она, слюнявя палец, чтобы стереть кровь с руки.</p><p>— Точно, я у местного доктора спрашивал, — Тор ничуть не выглядел раздосадованным поведением своих зверушек. Ещё бы, его не царапали и на него не шипели. — Обычная здешняя змея, называется уж. Совсем не ядовитый, хотя укусить может, так что осторожней с ним.</p><p>— Вообще-то я про кота, — Валькирия снова села за стол и демонстративно отодвинула свою кружку подальше от пушистого хвоста.</p><p>— Извини его, он больше так не будет, — улыбнулся Тор.</p><p>Кот приподнял лобастую голову, шевельнул ушами и посмотрел на него с удивлением. На его морде явно читалось, что он ничего такого не обещал.</p><p>— И где ты нашёл таких зверюг? — всё ещё не успокаивалась Валькирия. </p><p>— Случайно получилось, — махнул рукой Тор и взялся, наконец, за кружку с напитком.</p><p>Получилось действительно случайно. Тор возвращался домой в скверном настроении, как и обычно в последнее время. Чтобы покупать себе еду, он раз в неделю выбирался в соседний город, для чего пришлось обзавестись машиной. Небо нахмурилось, заклубились тучи, и дождь полил как из ведра. Уже на окраине города Тор вдруг услышал сбоку странные звуки, как будто кто-то истошно, но прерывисто кричал.</p><p>Завернув за угол, Тор увидел, что поток воды нёсся по мостовой, словно горная река, и тащил что-то странное, похожее на мокрый и местами лохматый клубок. Вопли неслись именно из клубка и прерывались, когда клубок накрывало водой. Поток уверенно бежал к ближайшему водостоку, куда и клубок непременно бы засосало.</p><p>Тор выскочил из машины и бросился на помощь, успев перехватить клубок уже перед самой дырой. Клубок распался у него в руках на чёрную змею и тощего облезлого кота непонятного цвета, к тому же порядком наглотавшегося воды и потому отчаянно чихавшего и отфыркивающегося.</p><p>Тор вспомнил, что видел в городе вывеску ветеринара. Засунул спасённых в машину и развернулся в обратную сторону. Старенький доктор ничуть не удивился, как будто ему каждый день приносили недоутопленных котов и рептилий, успокоил, что змей — это уж большеголовый, совсем не ядовитый, любит пить молоко и плавать в воде, а с котом всё будет в порядке. Если снова не утонет, конечно, больно в последнее время дождей стало много, наверняка климат меняется.</p><p>После этого Тор и сам не мог объяснить, почему отвёз обоих животных к себе в дом. Наверное, вокруг было слишком сыро, хотя дождь к тому времени уже закончился, и даже выглянуло солнце. Он, впрочем, думал, что ужик уползёт куда-нибудь в лес, к пруду, но рептилию вполне устроил тёплый дом и блюдце с молоком. Змей оказался дружелюбным, доверчивым и любопытным, грелся на солнце, гулял вокруг дома, не отползая далеко. А иногда он забавно охотился на лягушек, стремительно бросаясь на них, словно нож, брошенный умелой рукой. Тор про себя так его и называл — Ножик. Тору он нравился, да и с котом тот подружился. </p><p>Тор любил смотреть, как они играют, гоняясь друг за другом. Кот частенько выигрывал, взлетая на дерево, и оттуда торжествующе мяукал змею, нахально помахивая пушистым хвостом. Зато змей научился заползать на сидящего Тора и греться, обматываясь вокруг его шеи, покачивая оттуда острым хвостом в сторону кота. Тор, который с детства обожал змей, с удовольствием ему это позволял. </p><p>Кот и вовсе почувствовал себя хозяином. Когда он отчихался и обсох, то оказался пушистым красавцем, который милостиво разрешал себя гладить, но сам никогда не ластился. Кот наотрез отказывался жрать специальный кошачий корм, зато ловко таскал еду прямо с тарелки Тора. И спал в его кровати, обычно рядом с подушкой. Тор называл его просто Рыжим.</p><p>Но об этом Тор не рассказывал, а Валькирии ответил:</p><p>— Пусть живут, мне не мешают, а с ними как-то веселей.</p><p>Она внимательно посмотрела ему в лицо и сказала задумчиво:</p><p>— Понятно. Он тебе просто напоминает твоего Локи.</p><p>Тор, продолжая машинально поглаживать блестящий бок змея, только хмыкнул.</p><p>— Брось, это просто домашний питомец. Я же не зову его «Локи».</p><p>— Правда не зовёшь? А стоило бы. Такой же наглый. Ну ладно, я поеду.</p><p>— Ты же хотела набухаться? — вот теперь Тор удивился.</p><p>— В другой раз, — Валькирия широко улыбнулась, как она обычно делала, собираясь сказать какую-нибудь гадость, — тем более что дождь как раз прекратился. Поеду, пока снова не хлынуло. Твой не-Локи хорошо на тебя влияет.</p><p>Валькирия уехала, а Тор ещё долго сидел, охваченный странными чувствами.</p><p>Ещё во время безуспешных поисков Локи брат стал ему сниться. Сначала Тор не запоминал эти сны, помнил только ощущение страха за брата и просыпался с мокрыми щеками, а за окном снова барабанил серый дождь. Потом сны стали разборчивее, чётче. Локи что-то говорил, показывал руками, но Тор никак не мог разобрать слов и снова просыпался от лютой тоски.</p><p>Но теперь под рукой возле подушки мирно тарахтел Рыжий, раскинувшись чуть не на полкровати, а в ногах кольцом уютно свернулся Ножик. И Тор ощущал, как тоска рассасывается. Да и Локи в снах был спокойным, только нетерпеливым и саркастичным, как было всегда раньше, когда Тор чего-то не понимал. Тор больше не боялся за него, но всё равно очень скучал. И дожди шли намного реже.</p><p>Слова Валькирии оказались тем крохотным камешком, падение которого привело к обрушению горы. Сомнения, подозрения и догадки вихрем завертелись в голове Тора. Он бросился к телефону и дрожащими пальцами набрал номер доктора Стрэнджа. Да, Тор уже обзавёлся старкфоном, чтобы быть на связи, если вдруг что случится. С кем и что могло бы случиться, сын Коула не пояснил, просто всучил трубку и бумажку с номером.</p><p>— Хей, Док, я тут схожу с ума или уже сошёл, ты должен мне помочь! — выпалил Тор, едва в трубке прозвучало сонное «слушаю».</p><p>— Одинсон? Хм, я был хирургом, а не психиатром, так что…</p><p>— Док, мне кажется, я нашёл Локи! А потом кажется, что нет.</p><p>На том конце вежливо помолчали, а потом доктор осторожно спросил:</p><p>— Ты ведь всё равно не отстанешь?</p><p>Тор помотал головой, как будто Док мог его видеть, а потом для верности добавил в трубку:</p><p>— Не отстану. Это очень важно.</p><p>Доктор отключился и почти сразу появился прямо посреди комнаты Тора в огненном кольце открывшегося портала.</p><p>Тор не успел даже шевельнуться и предстал перед Стрэнджем как был: с ужом на шее и котом на столе. Доктор осмотрелся, подошёл поближе, потрогал чёрный змеиный хвост, не обращая внимания на раздавшееся шипение, погладил пушистый котовый бок, ловко отдёрнув руку за мгновенье до мелькнувшей лапы с когтями наголо.</p><p>— Ну что ж, картина ясна. Я чувствую пассивную магию. Хорошо, что позвонил.</p><p>— А что такое эта пассивная магия? — тут же спросил Тор. — По части колдовства у нас всегда был Локи…</p><p>— Да, я помню, — нетерпеливо перебил Стрэндж, — это значит, что эти существа находятся под воздействием магии. То есть они заколдованы.</p><p>— Оба? — удивился Тор. — А можно их как-то расколдовать?</p><p>— Думаю, да. Но ты говорил, что нашёл Локи. Где же он?</p><p>— Так я думаю, что это он и заколдован, — развёл руками Тор. — Давай, расколдовывай.</p><p>— Погоди, надо определить заклятие и его условия.</p><p>Доктор стал делать пассы руками то над котом, то над змеем, отчего между его пальцев заискрило голубым светом. Тор старался не шевелиться и при этом таращился на работу мага. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что может совсем скоро увидеть Локи, но доктору верил.</p><p>Наконец Стрэндж закончил свои манипуляции и, устало вздохнув, сел на стул напротив Тора.</p><p>— Ну что ж, с большой вероятностью один из них может быть Локи. Но вот со снятием заклятия могут возникнуть трудности.</p><p>— Почему? Что с ним не так? — нахмурился Тор. Для него невыносимо было снова терять Локи теперь, когда тот был буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки.</p><p>— Тут наложены старинные и очень глупые чары. Словом, чтобы расколдовать твоего брата, нужно найти кого-то, кто любит его. Потому что расколдовать Локи можно только поцелуем истинной любви. А с этим, я так понимаю, могут возникнуть…</p><p>— Нет, всё в порядке, я могу! — Тор и сам не понял, как эти слова вылетели у него изо рта, ещё до того, как он успел подумать, что говорит.</p><p>Доктор на мгновение выглядел крайне удивлённым, но быстро взял себя в руки. И только переспросил:</p><p>— А… он же твой брат?</p><p>— Приёмный! — привычно парировал Тор.</p><p>Доктор пожал плечами, всем видом показывая, насколько он не имеет ничего против.</p><p>— Ну что ж, Одинсон, можешь приступать.</p><p>— Э-э, док, ты бы отвернулся…</p><p>Стрэндж вздохнул, поднялся и отошёл к окну, оказавшись таким образом спиной к Тору и его брату. </p><p>Послышался звонкий чмок. Потом ещё один. И ничего не произошло. Доктор обернулся. Тор сидел на прежнем месте с непонимающим лицом. Змей всё так же висел у него на шее. Кот сидел на столе со сложным выражением морды и раздражённо мотал хвостом.</p><p>Доктор уже подумал было, что в чём-то ошибся, но тут до него стало доходить, что, возможно, ошибся не он.</p><p>— Одинсон, ты же не вставал с места сейчас? Мне не послышалось?</p><p>Тор отрицательно мотнул головой, сердито пыхтя, но всё ещё молча.</p><p>— А как ты тогда мог поцеловать Локи?</p><p>Тор так же молча ткнул пальцем в голову змея, покачивающуюся рядом с его лицом.</p><p>Стрендж позволил себе чуть заметно улыбнуться, ведь он сделал всё правильно. Потом вздохнул и мягко сказал:</p><p>— Тор, твой брат сейчас развалился на столе. Поцелуй его уже, пока он не расцарапал тебе что-нибудь нужное.</p><p>И доктор опять снова отвернулся к окну.</p><p>Сзади с грохотом отодвинулся стул. Чмок был еле слышным. Последовавшая оплеуха была довольно звонкой. Потом послышалось короткое возмущённое мычание, постепенно перерастающее в тихий блаженный стон. Доктор мудро продолжал смотреть в окно, где с лазурного неба стремительно разбегались облака. Обернулся только на голос Локи:</p><p>— Ладно, док, уже можно.</p><p>Локи так и сидел на столе, только теперь в собственном обличье и свесив ноги. Между ними, вплотную к столу, стоял Тор, обнимая вновь обретённого брата, словно был не в силах от него оторваться.</p><p>Змей лежал на полу, свернувшись в кольцо. Стрэндж, указывая на него кивком, обратился к Локи:</p><p>— Ну что, коллега, этого сам расколдуешь?</p><p>— Разумеется, — небрежно сказал Локи. Изящное движение рукой, немного треска, лёгкий синий дым, и на полу вместо змея оказалась молодая темноволосая женщина.</p><p>Тор всё ещё пребывал в оцепенении от удивления или попросту не мог отпустить Локи, поэтому Стрэндж подал даме руку и помог подняться. Она мило улыбнулась доктору и со злорадной ухмылкой обернулась к Локи.</p><p>— Я выиграла, заморыш! Он меня поцеловал первой!</p><p>— Условием заклятия было его снятие от поцелуя, глупая ведьма. А не после, — и Локи очаровательно улыбнулся. Раньше Тора от таких его улыбок сразу пот прошибал, это был главный признак надвигающейся пакости, например, обездвиживания на пару часов или превращения в жабу. Нестрашно, конечно, но неприятно. Нынче Тор сопел Локи в шею и не обращал внимания на посторонних.</p><p>— Так вы давно знакомы? — уточнил Стрэндж, который пока мало что понимал, но уже догадывался, что перед ним старая семейная драма, а это последнее, куда бы он хотел влезать.</p><p>Всё ещё не отпустив Локи, Тор, наконец, обернулся, посмотрел на женщину и спросил, обращаясь всё же к брату:</p><p>— Кто это? Я её знаю?</p><p>— Конечно. Это же ведьма Меллина из Ванахейма. У вас был роман примерно лет триста назад.</p><p>— Да? Кажется, припоминаю, — Тор рассеянно почесал затылок, — здравствуй, Меллина, как поживаешь? Я слышал, какая-то ведьма заколдовала моего брата, поэтому я так долго не мог его найти. А это, оказывается, твоя работа?</p><p>— Стоп, стоп, Одинсон, они же оба оказались заколдованными, — примирительно развёл руками Стрэндж. — Полагаю, имел место спор или поединок…</p><p>— Он напал на меня! — воскликнула ведьма, тыча пальцем в сторону Локи.</p><p>— Конечно, напал, — хладнокровно подтвердил тот. — Я только начал восстанавливать силы, а тут она. «Наконец-то я от тебя избавлюсь, сопляк, и окручу дурачка Тора», — передразнил Локи.</p><p>— Ну, тут ты её и… — продолжил доктор.</p><p>— Тут я её, — не стал скрывать Локи. — Но надо же было предотвратить!</p><p>— А она тебя тоже «предотвратила»?</p><p>— Да мы как-то одновременно.</p><p>— Хорошо, это я понял. Вы мне другое скажите, — Стрэндж вспомнил, что он тут официальное лицо и Верховный маг Земли, — на Землю вы как попали, господа колдуны и ведьмы?</p><p>— Через червоточины, как обычно, — Локи пожал плечами, всем видом показывая, что ничего необычного не случилось.</p><p>— Ладно, док, спасибо за помощь, — Тор нехотя оторвался от брата и обратился к Стрэнджу, — ты же можешь её куда-нибудь пристроить, чтобы она не натворила ничего лишнего? Знаешь, Меллина, в виде ужа ты мне нравилась намного больше, я вообще змей люблю.</p><p>— Это мой долг, — кивнул Стрэндж и, подхватив ведьму под руку, исчез в портале.</p><p>Локи соскользнул со стола и тронул Тора за плечо.</p><p>— Я помню, что ты любишь змей. Хочешь, я превращусь в какую-нибудь…</p><p>— Нет! Хватит уже превращений, мне так больше нравится! — и не дожидаясь, пока Локи, по своему обыкновению, что-то возразит, Тор ловко заткнул его рот поцелуем.</p><p>Солнце вовсю светило над их домом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>